battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Tatooine: Jabba's Palace
Jabba's Palace is a land map set on Tatooine featured in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II that can be played during the Galactic Civil War. ''Star Wars Battlefront'' Overview The map features many rooms and corridors, as well as much wasted machinery and scrap. Many of the rooms are massive, except the hallways. The palace features a large amount of cramped hall ways and corridors. In certain parts of the map, Gamorrean Guards (alive and dead) can be seen behind bars of door ways. In Jabba's throne room, the trap floor that Luke Skywalker falls through is burst open. There is also a hole that players can slide through. The dungeon where Luke Skywalker fights Jabba's rancor in the movie Return of the Jedi appears. However, the rancor itself is dead because the map is set after the film's events. Modes The following is a list of modes that Jabba's Palace can be played in: *Blast *Cargo *Droid Run *Extraction *Heroes vs. Villains Updates Gallery Jabba's Palace Concept Art.jpg|Concept art Jabbaspalace.jpg Jabba the Hutt.jpg Patrick-gladys-patrickgladys-17.jpg Patrick-gladys-patrickgladys-15.jpg Bjorn-arvidsson-bjorn-arvidsson-27.jpg ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' Jabba's Palace is a small Tatooine land map that was added to DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II in the Han Solo Season Update. Jabba's Palace can be played in Blast and Hero Showdown, as well as in the offline mode Arcade. Overview This map remains largely the same from its original appearance in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront, save for a few differences in lighting and the addition of doors that can open/close at various hallway entrances. Like its appearance in the previous game, it explores the interior of Jabba's Palace and features his throne room, the rancor pit, and the palace entrance, all seen in movie Return of the Jedi. In addition to these iconic locations, the map also provides a look at other parts of Jabba's fortress, such as a lounge area and a bath. This is a close-quarters map, so players should always be careful when turning a corner. The Assault class's Vanguard ability proves especially effective due to its shotgun-like spread and damage as well as the temporary speed boost that is granted to the player, allowing the Assault to get the jump on enemies. Modes The following is a list of modes that Jabba's Palace can be played in: *Arcade *Blast *Extraction *Heroes vs. Villains *Hero Showdown Updates Trivia The AI for Arcade seems to be heavily glitched. The pathing enables the AI to travel through walls, as well as detect players behind walls, and the bots can cluster up in certain corridors, being inclined not to move at all, making games have very slow and sometimes undair progression, it is unknown if a fix has been in the works for it as of yet. Gallery Tatooine - Jabba's Palace Battlefront II 3.jpg Tatooine - Jabba's Palace Battlefront II 2.jpg Tatooine - Jabba's Palace Battlefront II.png Tatooine - Jabba's Palace Han Solo Season.jpg Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Maps in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Outer Rim Update Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Maps in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Han Solo Season Update Category:Maps